New Father, New Family
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\ Louisa Marie Pamperman is in a world of trouble, with her stepfather. He abuses her and when she decides to take matters into her own hands, she gets thrown in jail. Her mothers exboyfriend, John Cena, decides that same day that he wants to know what happened to the little girl that he once loved. He helps her out of her sticky situation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, to start off with, I don't own anybody but the oc's. Second, I don't know how I got this idea, but it just came to me. I hope it doesn't offend anybody. Please Read and Review. Let me know If I should continue it or just drop it. Your opinion matters here. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I know sick in the head, yet a different tempo for me. **

* * *

I had gotten use to everything by now. I learned to hold my tongue around him. If I was to say one word out of line I would get it. Even though I am only 16, I have learned a while ago how to deal with life in general. I wanted so much to have a normal life. I guess for me normal wasn't in my vocabulary.

I had dreams at night of a happier version of myself. In those dreams, I had a lovable caring, kind father. I never saw his face but I didn't get abused by him. I could tell that I was happy in my dreams. I so much wanted to get that place. I just didn't know how. I guess you could say that the universe didn't want me to be happy.

Everyday I would wake up and walked down the hall to see my abusive father. He first would yell at me, then if I didn't move fast enough to the kitchen he would hit me. I have had many broken bones in the past because of him. I had to cover it up each and every time. I just wanted another life, today was going to be the day that I got away from him.

It had been 13 years since I last saw the little girl that I had welcomed as my daughter. She was taken away from me by her mother. Take it I wasn't her real dad, but at one time I loved her like I was her real dad. I wished so much that she would show up. I did miss her and wondered if she was doing good. I went to the computer and brought up the search bar and searched for her.

_Louisa__ Marie Pamperman_

There was a newspaper clipping. I clicked on it and began reading

_Liza Christine Pamperman, 26, Kyle Michael Kanbridge, 32, and Louisa Marie Pamperman, 5 were taken to the hospital early this morning after an apparent hit and run. Liza was pronounced at the hospital at 4:18. She suffered from internal injuries. Kyle, was sub dated in the hospital, he only has suffered a concussion. Little Louisa, she is in the ICU at the moment. She has a number of injuries. The doctors are saying that she may not make it through the night. _

I clicked back to the other screen and looked for more. If she was dead I would be devastated I looked at the next one and clicked it.

_Louisa__ Marie Pamperman is going home this afternoon. If you may remember that just three months ago, she was in a car wreck, where she lost her mother. She has recovered well, considering her numerous injuries. Her step-father Kyle Kanbridge is taking her home this afternoon. _

I smiled just a little bit. Maybe she was OK I just wished she remembered who I was. I clicked back again and looked thought the sites again and noticed one that pecked my interest. I clicked on it and began reading.

_Louisa__ Marie Pamperman has been arrest on assault charges. There was a phone call early this morning to the police station by a Mr. Kyle Kanbridge. He noted that Louisa was in his house and she had a knife. He was scared for his life. Upon the police arrival, they stated that Louisa had indeed cut the man. He sustained numerous injuries to the face and hands. Louisa stated stated, "That bastard had it coming to him." There are allegations towards the man for child abuse._

I gasped. This was only just the other day. I looked up the number for the jail that she was held in and called them. I was going to be seeing what the hell had happened to her. She was still like a daughter to me, blood or not.

"Hello, Tampa County Jail, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need some information on a prisoner you have."

"What is the inmates name?"

"Louisa Marie Pamperman."

"What relation are you to the inmate?"

I had to come up with something. "Her uncle."

"OK, well she has a bond for $25,000. She has been arrested for assault with a deadly weapon. Right now she is in the hospital wing, she has suffered some injuries and we are assisting her injuries."

"Ok, when can she be released?"

"As soon as she makes bail, she will be released to the hospital."

"Can you take a bank card over the phone?"

"I can give you a bondsman's number so you can arranging it."

"OK,"

I was giving the information and hung up and called him. Louisa didn't belong in a jail. She belonged with someone that loved her. She was hurting and I wanted to make her feel better. That little girl had lost her mother shortly after Liza left me. I still felt responsible for it, I hoped I could get to know her again. I was just about to call her when there was a knock on the hotel's door. I walked to the door and answered it.

"What are you up to, John?"

"Trying to get somebody out of jail."

"Really? Who?"

"A girl that I use to know." I moved out of the way and let my best friend inside.

"Is she cute?"

"Randall, she's 16 for crying out loud." I said sitting back down in the spot that I was before he showed up.

"If she's 16, why don't you let her mother and father get her out?"

"Her mother past away and I think her stepfather is abusing her. At one time I was in love with her mother. I use to think of her daughter as my own." I smiled a little to myself.

"Do you still love her mother?"

"Randy," I shook my head.

"John, you can still love her even though she is dead. What made you want to talk to her daughter?"

"I just started thinking how it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have a family. Yeah, I tried with Liz, but you know that didn't work out."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm getting a bondsman for her and then I'll petition the court if she agrees to it that is. I'm not just going to take her out of her current life if she doesn't want to."

"Get to calling big boy. I'm sure that if it comes down to it, the company will be there to help you."

"I know,"

I called the bondsman and gave him what he needed. I told him that I would meet him in his office soon, seeing how I was currently in Miami, I could get there later on tonight. I informed him that once he got her out, that Louisa could call me. The bondsman needed to know where she could stay at and I told him that my house would be fine. I gave him the address before I hung up the phone.

"Done, and done." I said out loud.

"Good, now lets go." Randy said getting up and walking to the door.

I followed Randy out of the door and out of the hotel. We went to his rental and made our way to the jail. Once we got there we went inside the jail.

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked us.

"Louisa Pamperman? Has the bondsman made it here yet for her?"

She typed a little then looked back up at us. "Yes, she is in the conference room as we speak. Down the hall and its the first door on the left."

We walked down the hall. Once we got to the door, I knocked on the door. The bondsman opened the door and stepped outside.

"Which of you is Mr. Cena?" He asked looking between the both of us.

"I am, I am pleased to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "This is my best friend, Randy Orton." I said pointing to Randy.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Mr. Orton," He shook Randy's hand before he continued. "Now, the arraignments She has to be in court in two days. Once there we can go from there."

"What could happen?"

"I suggest you get a lawyer."

"Thank you." I said.

He walked away, which led Randy and I to walk into the room. I knocked on the door before I walked in. Louisa looked up when the door opened. She looked fail, and pale. She was so small considering that she was 16. There was something in her eyes that made my heart pull.

"I know who you two are, but what are you doing here?"

"I know you don't remember who I am, but at one time, when you were 3, I dated your mother. It started when you were only about a month old. I help raise you until you turned 3." I explained as I walked towards her.

"OK, well, in case you didn't know, my mom died when I was 5."

"I know that, I am sorry that she passed away." I sat down in front of her.

"Thanks," She whispered looking down at the floor.

"Can we please talk in the car?" Randy asked from behind me.

"Excuse me, what?" He head snapped up from where it was.

"John, well, he bailed you out, so can we please go. I can't stand jails."

"Sure," she said getting up.

We walked out of the room. I had to sign some paper work before we could leave. Once they were signed all three of us walked out and got into the rental again. Randy drove back to my house. He parked behind my car. This was going to be one long ass talk with the girl in the back seat. One long ass day that was ahead of us all.


	2. Chapter 2

We all were in the living room. Randy was pacing around the room trying to think. Louisa was sitting on the love seat closest to the TV. I was on the sofa. Louisa looked uncomfortable for a moment but after a moment she relaxed and comfortable where she sat. She pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. The jacket she was wearing went up just a little and I saw the faint bruises and faded scares. My heart jumped into my throat. She was indeed getting hurt at home and I was going to help her get out of it.

"Lou, how long have you been getting beating." I asked making her jump so high. I smiled lightly to her and mouthed 'sorry'.

She smiled back at me, "A while now," she looked down at her jacket and started to pull the sleeves down to cover her arms.

I stood up and knelled down in front of her. I put my hand on her arm and moved her sleeves up to get a good look at them. She had scares the size of cigars and a long scar going up her elbow that looked like it had staples or stitches in. She had a faint bruise on her forearm all around her small arm. She looked skinny, too skinny. I looked into her sparkling green eyes.

"What happened to you?"

She sighed and looked above me at Randy. "My step father has been abusing me for a long time."

"I get that, what has he done to you."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She looked away from my gaze. "No one ever does." She whispered.

"Listen, we will listen to everything you have to say. I will believe you, I promise. Just tell me what he has done to you."

She turned her head back to me. She had tears in her eyes. This must be very hard on her to finally be able to tell someone what she has went through. She let out a breath before she said anything.

"It started when I was 6. It was moms death day. We were going to the grave site. Dad was behind me and he shoved me hard. I fell on the tombstone in front of me, it was moms." She let a tear fall down her face before she quickly wiped it away. "I went to the hospital and had to get ten staples, here." She pointed to the scar above her left eye. It was faint but it was still there. "Then when I was 8 I was pushed out the second story window of the house and I broke my arm in four places. That is where this scare comes from." She pointed to the one that I was looking at earlier. "I was 10 when I was hit with a baseball bat repeatedly in the stomach and leg. I broke my leg that day. I also had to have surgery on my stomach for internal bleeding." She held up her shirt and showed us the scare that went from her belly button all the way across her stomach. "That's from that surgery I've been hospitalized for dehydration four times when I was 11. On my 12th birthday I suffered from a traumatic head injury. I was pushed in the swimming pool, in the deep end. I can't swim. When I was pushed I hit my head on the side of the pool." She looked up at me. Her eyes were telling me that she wanted to stop.

"It's ok." I said holding on to her hand. Randy sat down beside her.

"At 13, dad and his friends started putting their cigars out on my arm. I became a human ashtray. Dad said it was my payment for him having to put up with a little bitch he never even wanted." More tears escaped from her face and she wiped them away just as fast as before. "My childhood sucked." She smiled just a little trying to make a joke. "At 14 for the payment to my father, he had his buddies come over and," She stopped. She looked up at me. "they," she stopped again.

"Did they make you sleep with them?" Randy asked, practically reading my mind.

She only nodded her head. "That and they tortured me for a couple of days. Here," she took her sweatshirt off moved the shirt she had on off of her shoulder and showed us another scare. "is where I got a nail got put in when I didn't listen." She put her shirt back on her shoulder before she moved her shirt down a little. "Here," she pointed to her neck. "is where I was choked on numerous accounts. It was so bad that I passed out and had to hospitalized. I didn't talk for 6 months, because it hurt so bad to speak. I was only 14 at the time." She shook her head before she put her sweatshirt back on.

"Lou, what happened to your back?" Randy asked looking at the exposed skin when she lifted up her arms.

"That happened just last year." She sighed. "Dad pushed me throw a glass door. He was drunk and he said that if I didn't sleep with him that I would regret it. Well, I didn't sleep with him and I did regret it. He pushed me through the door that went outside and I got glass all in my back. He refused to take me or even call the ambulance. I walked there myself, after dad went to sleep. I ended up having to have blood pumped into me. They said they didn't know how I was able to walk there. I hit a nerve in my back with the glass. To this day I can't feel my right leg or my right arm." She closed her eyes and pinched her nose.

"Ok, what did the hospital say about it being your dad?" I asked.

"They didn't believe me. My dad contributes to them so they just look the other way." She removed her hand from her nose and stared at me. "6 months ago, dad punched me and broke my nose. I had two black eyes and he busted my lip. That was when I said that I had enough. I had just turned 16. He hit me a couple of more times and used me an ashtray. Two days ago, however; I had enough of it all. Dad was drunk again. He said that he was going to get me in his bed that night. He grabbed my arm and was pulling me into his room. I just reacted. I grabbed the knife I was using and cut him. He just looked at me like I had lost my mind. He ran and called 911 on me. He hung up the phone and told me that I was going to go to jail. I didn't care. It got me out of the house." She pulled her knees up to her chest again and hugged them. She placed her head back onto her knees and silently cried.

"That isn't right at all." Randy said, standing up from sitting beside her. "What are we going to do, John?" He looked at me.

"I'm going to get her out of there, that's what I am going to do Ran."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I have updated this story, but here's the new chapter and I hope this is worth it. I might just take it down. Read and Review. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen and called Vince. He wasn't going to be happy. It was close to midnight. I just shrugged and called the man. When it came to me, he would answer his damn phone. He picked up after a few rings.

"Is this an emergency?"

"Yes, I am going to be taking a young girl in and I want her to be my valet from now on."

"John, you aren't authorized to make these decisions."

"I know, can you make this though. She is in a bad environment and I want to help her out."

"Ok, what exactly is going on with you?"

"It's a long story, can you make this happen?"

"I'll fax you the papers, can she sign them?"

"Yes, thank you Vince."

I hung up the phone and walked into my office and waited for the fax machine to beep. Once the papers was out of the fax machine, I picked them up and took them into the living room. Lou sat next to Randy with her head on her knees. I handed her the papers and a pen. She just looked at me like I was in a freak show with four heads and twelve eyes.

"Sign those,"

"What exactly are they?" She said turning a page and looking at the ink that was on the paper.

"That is your contract. This is how you are going to be getting away from your father."

She just looked at me before her eyes turned to Randy, "Is he serious right now?"

Randy just shrugged.

-Lou's POV—

_What in the hell was going on? John was being way too nice and Randy was being all weird. This can't be happening. _

I turned another page staring at the contents of it. It seemed legit. Everything was how it was supposed to be. I took the pen that I was twirling in between my fingers and signed on the dotted line. There, signed and sealed. I handed them back to John and watched as he walked out of the living room and into another room in the house. I turned my attention back to Randy. He was just smiling like a fat kid at The Cheesecake Factory.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

He patted me on the back. "This is going to be fun."

"This really is with Lou being my valet. She's starting on Monday." John sat down in front of me and took my hand in his. "We have to get your attire and everything, also, you need a name."

I looked at him. "Why can't I use my real name?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea. You have no idea what our fans can come up with, and all they need is your real name." Randy half laughed.

"Its true." John said getting up and sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" I asked kind of skeptical.

"At first all you have to do is come down to the ring with me. Then as you progress with your training,"

"What training?" I asked looking at John instead of Randy this time.

"You are going to be training in the ring with me and Randy and a few other wrestlers, your choice really as to who you want to help you."

"Ok, so now you want me to wrestle?"

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt to get an extra paycheck." Randy added.

"Ok, finish what you were saying."

"As you progress with your training, you will begin to wrestle and have some feuds. Just depends on how well you are in the ring. Who knows, you may even be good enough and they have you feuding with big superstars."

"AL righty then," I said sitting back in the sofa trying to suppress a yawn.

"I think its time for someone to go to bed." Randy said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll show you where you can crash." John said getting up.

-Randy's POV—

I watched as John and Lou went upstairs. I had an idea. Vince was looking for someone to valet The Shield. Maybe with her being a valet for John, this could cause a distraction for him at the upcoming PPV. I pulled my phone out and sent a quick message to the stable members in my head. This could be good for all of them.

_Cum 2 JC's home. No u r up. _RKO_4_Life_

John came back down the stairs as soon as I hit the send button. He looked at me with knowing eyes. I just smiled in return.

"What have you planned?" He knows me all too well.

"Roman, Dean, and Colb are on their way over here," I looked back down at my phone. "I hope."

"What are they doing coming here?"

"I have a plan that will favor everyone, especially Lou. This could jump start her career. I mean how long do you think it will take to train her, 4 mouths 6 at max. Come on John, this is what we do for a living; we can even get Dusty to help out. He will love her. She's young and bright and willing to learn."

"Lay your plan on me." He said sitting down in the same spot he had before he walked Lou up the stairs.

"Wait until the others show up, which should be an…" I was cut off by a knock on the door. "now." I got up and walked to the front door and let the three in. They walked into the living room and sat down. I stood and began what was in my head.

"Ok, guys, there is a little situation going on right now. Her name is Lou. She's 16 and been through hell. This is the short version. She's going to be a valet for John starting Monday. My plan is to have her valet for him on Monday and somehow help you three," I pointed to the three that just arrived. "win the match. After that she's going to be helping you all, but she's going to be staying by the side of John. Does that make any sense?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"That sounds great." John said.

"Does she know how to wrestle?" Roman asked.

"She's going to be training, either of you want to help. The more we get the more she can develop. I think we can get her trained within the next 6 months. She doesn't have to have a match until then. I think we can do this." I said.

"I think it could work." Seth said.

"Crazy training for a young girl," Dean said more to himself than anybody else. "I'm in for it. What's wrong with her?"

"Fucked up family." John said.

"Don't we all have those?" Roman said.

"Hers is more fucked up than normal people. I say more fucked than Dean's." I said with a laugh.

"This I've got to see." Seth and Dean said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

-Lou's Pov-

I woke up the next morning and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I noticed that there was a guy laying on the couch. I stopped for a moment and stared at the man that was sound asleep. He had short blondish brown hair. He looked peaceful.

"He usually sleeps the longest."

I turned on my heels and looked at where the voice had come from. He tall and had two colors in his hair. Strangely it suited him. He was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Ok," I said walking towards him. I moved passed him and went inside the kitchen. I went to the refrigerator before I turned to him. "How many are here?"

"5 no including you." He said with his arms crossed over his chest.

I pulled out what breakfast food I could before I put them on the island. I noticed the guy move and took a seat next to the island.

"Want any help?"

"I got it." I said as I began getting pans out and began cooking. "What's your name?" I asked as the eggs began to cook.

"Seth," He said getting up and going over to the coffee pot. "Do you go by Lou?"

"Sometimes," I shrugged.

"I could get use to waking up to this." John said coming into the room yawning.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"Well, a way to a man's heart is through their stomachs." John said sitting down in the next empty seat by the island.

"That hasn't been the case for me, John." I said with a light smile.

"What has happened to you?" Seth asked.

"Do I have to replay it?"

"You are going to have to honey, just wait until the other two wakes up."

"There's another one besides the one on the couch?"

"Just me," a new voice said coming into the room. "I'm Roman." He said getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Lou," I said stirring the grits and eggs at the same time. "John, why do I have to tell the story over? You and Randy already know what happened. Do I really have to do it again; it pains me more than you know." I said as I felt tears start to form.

"The more you say it, Lou, the better you will feel." Randy said as he did the same thing that Roman had done.

"Fine, story time after breakfast." I said as the last man walked into the room. He didn't say a single word only got him some coffee. "It's ready,"

John got up and grabbed the eggs and walked into the other room that adjoined to the kitchen. I grabbed the plate that had the bread and the grits and followed into the room that John had walked in. Randy was behind me with plates. Everybody sat down at a place and dug into the food.

"Lou, you don't have to say everything, just do the short version." Randy said as he was about to put his fork into his mouth.

"Fine," I said wiping my mouth with a napkin. The three guys around the small table turned and looked at me. "At 6, I was shoved and got 10 staples above my left eye." I pointed to the scar. "At 8, I was pushed out a second story window, broke my left arm in 4 places. At 10, I had a broken leg and suffered from internal bleeding, had to have surgery for that." I took a sip of water. "At 11, I was hospitalized for dehydration four times. At 12, I had a head injury, put in the hospital for a week. At 13, I was an ashtray. At 14, I was sexually abused and a nail gun was used on me when I back talked. I was chocked so bad that I didn't talk for 6 months. Last year I was pushed through a glass door because I wouldn't have sex with my father. I can't feel anything on my right side due to nerve damage from that." I said as I sat back in my seat. I sighed before I got up and walked out the room.

-Seth's POV-

"I told you." Randy said getting up with his plate and walked into the kitchen.

"Damn," I said under my breathe. "And she's only 16?"

"Yeah, Vince already gave her a job, so now she can get away from that asshole of a step-father that she has." John said.

"Well, she can take a beating." Dean said getting up and walked in the direction that Lou had moments ago.

I got up when Roman and John did and followed Dean into the living room. I sat on the couch that Dean had been sleeping on. Lou had disappeared up the stairs. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

"She's going to be good in the ring." Roman said beside me.

"If we all get together and train her, yes she will be." Randy said from behind the couch.

"Five guys training a little girl don't seem right to me." Roman said.

"She can be the female Dean." I said with a little smile.

"Just think how well this could be for the whole company." John said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Vince will be happy. He probably see's money signs right now." I said.

-Dean's POV-

I was outside smoking a cigarette, thinking. This child wasn't a child anymore. Her life was fucked up. What the hell happened to her mother? Probably left her like his father left him. She was damaged. She needed help. I took another puff of my cigarette. This was going to get hard for her, is she up to the challenge? I mean it gets rough on the road, but for a 16 year old. Could she handle it? I flicked my cigarette away before I walked into the house.

"So, when are we going to be getting this thing started?"

"As soon as Lou wants to go shopping, she needs clothes and everything. She also needs ring gear."

"As long as it's not anything like those others females wears, I'll be good." Lou said from the top of the stairs.

"Wear whatever you want." John said getting up from the bottom of the stairs. "We going shopping then?"

"John, you are such a girl." She said rolling her eyes making me smile just a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this story has proven to be the hardest for me. I have changed the names of the wrestlers. They are using their wrestling names from now on out. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. I am working on the next chapter as you read this. I will get more updates out sooner than later.**

* * *

-Lou's POV-

I went shopping with Dean and Colby. Randy, John and Roman decided to stay at the house to plan. We got to the mall not that long after we were in the car. I had John's credit card in my back pocket. He told me that I needed a new phone, clothes and ring gear. This was going to be fun. Especially since I was here with two guys. I just hoped that my stupid step father wasn't here.

"Where too first?" I asked.

"What's your style?" Seth asked.

"Never had one, but let's go to Hot Topic then Spencers." I said with a small smile on my lips.

I followed the guys down the long halls until we got to Hot Topic. I walked in, finding some shirts, jeans, belts, and some hair things. I paid for the items before I met the guys outside. I followed them to Spencers. They followed me into this one. They were on one side, while I was on the other. I found the spot where they had shoes. I found two pairs that I really enjoyed. I also found some knee high socks that I would wear. I found some shorts and tanks also. After paying for them I walked outside and sat on a bench and waited for the guys. They came out with hats on top of their heads. I just laughed at them.

"You guys have fans everywhere." I said standing up. Dean put his arm around my shoulders while we followed Seth out of the mall. "Can we go to the Verizon store?" I asked from beside Dean.

"Getting you a phone?" Dean asked.

"Yup. John insists." I said shrugging.

"LOUSIA!" We all turned around and saw my step father. "That is you! Stay right there!" He yelled from across the parking lot. I looked at the two guys.

"Shit," I muttered. Dean looked at me curiously. "That's my step father."

"Get to the car." Seth said. Dean's hand, the one that wasn't around my shoulders, clenched into a fist. He let out a growl. Seth grabbed his upper arm and started pulling him to the car. "Save it, Ambrose."

"I could kill him." He growled.

"Not here, remember Lou's right there. " Seth added.

"I'm standing right her, asshole." I said pushing him a little.

"I know." We got to the car in a little rush, Seth pressed the button to unlock the doors. "get in and lock the doors." Dean opened the back door and we both got in. Seth got to the driver's side. He put the key in the ignition. Kyle was right outside the door. He tried to open the door. I leaned over and locked it just in time. He banged on the door. Dean smiled at him before he flipped him off, as Seth drove away. "Did you have to flip him off?"

"Nope," I leaned over the seat and smacked him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." I said. I leaned my head on the window and watched as the scenery went by. Seth was driving down the road. I realized that we were going the way back to John's house. I guess, we could go out later on to get my other stuff. I'm glad that these two were with me today. "Thank you both."

"For what?" Seth asked from the rearview mirror.

"Just being here, I probably would have killed him. Dean," I said getting his attention. "If you hadn't had you're arm around my shoulders I would have killed him with my bare hands."

"It's ok. Let's just get back to John's house. We can practice in his basement." Dean said taking my hand into his and squeezed it. It made me smile a little.

"Just out of curiosity, how much do you weigh?" Seth asked.

"105," I said looking down.

"Damn, you need to gain some weight." He said.

"Don't worry, on the road food, you will gain it, fast." Dean said laughing.

"Why is that?"

"McDonalds, Burger King, Chick-Fil-A, In-and-Out Burger, all the fast food places. You will gain with all that grease." Seth said with a laugh.

"I don't think I have ever had Chick-Fil-A."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked. Seth had just pulled up to John's house. "you have to be joking." He said as we got out of the car. John, Randy and Roman were outside standing around a classic car. "Guys! Lou's never been to Chick-Fil-A." I smacked Dean on the back of the head this time.

"Must you be a prick?" I asked walking away from them and into the house. I went to the same room that I was in last night. I sat my stuff down on the bed. "Guess this is my new home."

-Dean's POV—

I watched Lou walk into the house. I guess if she's walking away with a smile on her face, then everything would be good between us. Before we started her training though the guys needed to know what happened at the mall. I'm sure John and Randy both would be upset.

"Ok, seriously, when we were at the mall, her step-dad showed up. He tried to get to her, but we got to the car before he could." Seth said before I could.

"What do mean he was there?" Randy asked.

"He was going in while we were going out. He recognized her from the back." I said.

"If Dean hadn't had his arm around her, she probably would have gone after him. She really does want to kill him." Seth said.

"Did he touch her?" John asked wiping his hand on the rag that he had.

"Nope," I said.

"Must you do that?" John asked.

"Nope," That got Seth to hit me in the back of the head. "Can't you take a joke? Damn." I rubbed the spot that was just injured. "Anyways, I think we need to get her started on her training."

"Good point." Roman said. "Who wants to go first with the basics?"

"I will do it." Seth volunteered.

"I think Dean should be there too. Just so all three of you could get to know each other better." Randy said.

"Good point." John said. "Go downstairs, get ready. She will be down in a few minutes. I'll order pizza."

"You also have to be in court tomorrow. So don't work her too hard." Randy told us.

Seth and I walked into the house and went down the stairs. John had his very own gym down here. In one corner were water bottles. Seth went to the bathroom and changed clothes. I decided to just work in my jeans. Wouldn't be the first time, I put my knee pads on. I got into the ring and began stretching. Seth came out a few minutes later. He joined me in the ring. He sat down in front of me and began his stretches. Once were both stretched, we got up. Both of arms went over our chest as we stretched our arms out. The door opened at the top of the stairs and we both looked at the stairs. It wasn't long before Lou walked down them in a pair of shorts and a tank. She had her hair up in a ponytail.

"So, tell me what I have to do."

-John's POV—

"Ok, now that she is starting her training. I think we need to get to the fact that she needs a phone and ring gear." I said.

"She also needs a ring name." Roman said.

"True," I nodded. We walked into the house and went into the room that I had the computer and fax machine. "She needs a lawyer for tomorrow, though." I said sitting down behind my desk.

"Just call Vince." Randy said taking the seat in front of the desk, just across from me. "He'll get you someone for sure. I mean, he doesn't want to hire a new person just to have her taken from him. That wouldn't be wise of the old man."

"She does need a good one." Roman said. "The boss would have nothing but the best."

I picked the phone up and called Vince. He wasn't in a meeting considering today was Sunday. I told him the whole situation and he agreed to get me a lawyer for tomorrow. He said that if he needed to, he would come down to the court himself and tell them that he had hired her. I told him that we would talk to the lawyer first, whatever the lawyer told us we would do. I told him that I would call him when we were out of court tomorrow, before I hung up the phone.

"Done." I said with a small smile. "She's getting the best lawyer."

"Good, we all just have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens in court." Randy said with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

-Court day, Lou's POV—

I woke to my stomach churning. I wanted to throw up. I knew I had to go to court today and see my step-father. Hopefully I could get away from the man that has caused me problems since the day my mother passed away. I could only hope though. I looked at the clock on the wall across from my bed and noticed that it was only 6 in the morning. I decided to get up out of bed since it was no use in trying to go back to sleep. I needed to be in court by 10 anyways. I walked out the room and down the hall to the stairs. I noticed that the kitchen light was on. I sighed and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the island with a cup of steaming hot coffee in hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked as I walked over to the coffee pot. I poured myself a cup before turning around.

"Nah," he said drinking some of the coffee in front of him. "Your lawyer should be here in about 8 minutes. He called last night and said that he was meeting here to go over everything."

"Did he say if he had the paper work from the hospital?" I asked hopeful.

"No, he only said that you and John needed to be up so he could go over stuff." He stood up and started walking towards the stairs that went downstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Train some more. I can't sleep so might as well do something useful."

"Can I come?"

"Why not, you need to train too." He said walking on down the stairs.

I followed him. Once we got down there I went over to the wall and started my stretches. I stretched every piece of muscle I could. After 30 minutes of stretching and getting warmed up Dean climbed into the ring. I slid in after him. We began mock wrestling each other. In the end Dean taught me how to use a sleeper hold correctly, how to take a proper bump when someone clotheslined you, how to take a punch and how to do a spear. I learned a lot in an hour.

We were interrupted when John came down the stairs with some guy in a suit. The guy looked like he was in his 40's. John smiled a little when he saw that Dean and I were trying to catch our breaths. I was on my knees and Dean was sitting on the top turnbuckle. We both were sweating like crazy.

"Lou, you need to come here." John said with a smile. "Did you learn some stuff?" He asked when I rolled out of the ring. I nodded my head and grabbed a towel. I threw one to Dean before putting my around the back of my neck. "Lou, this is Andrew Hamilton, he's your lawyer for today. Vince sent him."

"Hello Mr. Hamilton." I said nodding towards him. "I would shake your hand, but it's all sweaty." I said laughing a little.

"That's quiet alright." He said with his own laugh. "Is there somewhere we could talk?" He asked glancing over at Dean before he looked back to John.

"Sure, right this way." John said motioning up the stairs. John nodded his head to Dean who nodded back.

I looked back to him and smiled a little. "Thanks Dean." I said as I followed John and Mr. Hamilton up the stairs to the kitchen. We went to John's office. Once we were inside John closed the door. I sat down in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk. Mr. Hamilton sat down beside me as John sat behind his desk.

"Ok, here is what I have." Mr. Hamilton said handing me a stack of papers. "The way it looks I can defiantly get you out of your home with your step-father. With the proper papers that I have received from Vince, I can get you emancipated also."

"You can?" I was totally shocked.

"Yes, but the court will want you to come back on regular intervals to make sure that you are still good. I mean this is an easy win for us."

"Thank you so much." I said jumping up and down. I hugged the lawyer before I ran and hugged John.

"Can I talk to you alone?" John asked Mr. Hamilton, John looked at me.

"Sure, I will see you in court, Lou." Mr. Hamilton stood and shook my hand. I smiled at him as I made my way out of the room.

"So, what's the verdict?" Dean asked. He was standing in the hallway with his foot propped up on the wall. Seth and Randy were standing there too.

"According to him, I will win." I said with a small smile.

"That's good." Seth said with a smile that matched my own.

"I heard about your match this morning." Randy said with a smile. "Care for some more learning?"

"Let's go." I said walking pass the three guys in the hall and back downstairs.

-Court House—

I stood looking at the door that I was supposed to be going in. I had nerves building up in my stomach that were making me want to run away. Everybody was here with me. John, Randy, Roman, Seth, and Dean had all came here with me. They were all dressed in their finest. I let out a sigh and looked down at the floor. I didn't want to be doing this at all.

"It's going to be ok." John whispered in my ear pushing me into the court room. "We are all here for you." He said sitting down behind me. I walked through the little gate to the other side. I took a seat next to Mr. Hamilton. I looked over at the other table and noticed that my step-dad was sitting there with his mouth hung opened. The judge came in not long after we all stood. Once he called for order the proceedings began. I barely heard the things that were being said. I sat there in a trance for the whole thing. Finally I was asked to show the court my scars. I froze.

"I can't." I whispered to the judge.

"Would it be better in private?" He asked me. I only nodded.

He called for a recess and motioned for me to come into his chambers. I was followed by my lawyer and my step-dad's lawyer. He asked me to show him the scars again and I did. I lifted up my shirt and showed him my stomach and my back. Then I showed him my arms and neck. Next was my legs. After he saw everything he needed to see I was dismissed. I walked out of his chamber and went directly to Dean. I wrapped myself in his embrace. He just stood there and held me tightly. Not long after I came out, my lawyer did too.

"Just a few more minutes." He said with a little smile. I nodded my head, which was still laying on Dean's chest.

"It's ok," Dean whispered in my hair. Everyone was staring at us. How we became so close, I have no Idea. "Lou, let's go." He said when the court was called back in.

I took my seat back and watched as the court was brought back in session. I listened this time. After the judge called for order, I listen with interest.

"Now, on the matter of the assault charges to Ms. Pamperman, I hereby state that you pay $500 . I also hereby state that you are emancipated from your Mr. Kyle Kanbridge." I looked down. "As for the other order of business, on the record of child abuse." The judge looked over at Kyle. "Mr. Kanbridge I hereby find you guilty in the first degree and shall honor you with 10 years in federal prison with the possibility of parole in 5." The judge banged his mallet.

Everybody stood up. I watched as the cops went over and handcuffed my step-dad. His face was dark. His eyes looked like they were about to jump over the table and punch me. Mr. Hamilton put his hand on my shoulder. I felt him squeeze it making me smile just a little. I looked over at him and all the people that were behind me. Randy pulled me into a hug.

"Let's go pay that fine." He said leading me out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was going real well with my training. Today was the day that I was going to be meeting Mr. McMahon. Just to say that I was nervous was an understatement. I have seen this man on my television, so I was shaking. Over the course of the week, I had come close to everyone. Pretty much I was closer to Dean than anybody else. John and Randy were like fathers figures to me. Seth and Roman had became brothers to me. Dean was my best friend. I loved this little family that I had come to get to know.

"Are you ready to meet the boss?" John asked me as we pulled up to the big arena in Atlanta.

"No, but I guess so." I said biting my fingernails.

"Remember, family is here for you." We got out of the car and made our way into the building. We walked to the door that said Mr. McMahon. "Don't worry, Lou, he's going to love you." John said putting his arm around my shoulders before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Vince said from the other side of the door. We both walked in and stood in front of him. "Ah, you must be Louisa." He said sticking his hand out to shake my hand. I shook his hand, nodding my head. "Please, both of you take a seat." We both sat down and waited for him to look back up. "Now," He looked up from his computer with a smile on his face. "This is going to be a long haul. Are you ready for this?" He asked me.

"No offense sir, but I have taken many beatings that I could do this in my sleep." I said making John sniffle a laugh.

"You have spunk." He said looking back at his computer. "I like that." He looked over to John. "How is her training going so far?"

"Great. So far, she has trained with Dean, Seth, Roman, and Randy. I think that she needs to get some training with some of the females, but other than that she is awesome in the ring."

"What about training down in Florida with NXT?" He asked both of us.

"I haven't talked to Dusty, yet. I don't think he would have a problem with it though. There are some pretty good diva's down there." John said.

"Speaking of Dusty," Vince said standing up. "follow me." We got up and followed the man out of the room. He walked down the hall until he came to another door. He knocked on it before he opened the door and walked in. "Dusty, I have someone I want you to meet." He moved out of the way and motioned for me. "This is Louisa. She is training to be a diva," I stepped forward and shook the mans hand. "right now she is a valet for John."

"What can I do for you Vince?" He asked looking at me.

"I need for you to help train her. Get some of the girls in NXT to train with her."

"Do you have what it takes?" He asked me looking me over.

"Sir, I am more than capable to handle anything you throw at me. Literally."

"I like your attitude." He said with a chuckle. "I'll talk to the girls tomorrow, when are you back in Florida?"

"She will be back Wednesday." John said with a small smile. "Good to see you Dusty."

"Great, that will give me enough time to set some stuff up. Do you have a problem working with guys, little lady?"

"No, I am training right now with guys."

"Really?" At this time Vince bid his farewell. "Who?"

"Right now, Dean, Seth, Roman, and Randy."

"Well, that's impressive. You can keep up with Dean?"

"He is my main trainer right now."

"She connects with him more than the others, Dust."

"Hard lifestyle?" I just nodded. "Well, he is commented to what he does, so it's a good thing that you are with him."

There was a knock on the door and a tech guy stuck his head in the room. "Sorry to interrupt, John you are needed in the ring."

"Thanks, Stan." John looked at me for a moment. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll show her where to go." Dusty said with a little nod.

John walked out the door and I turned my attention back to the living legend. He had a smile on his face.

"Have you met anybody else?" He asked me.

"No, I just got here."

"Time for a tour, then." He said with a slight smile.

I walked with Dusty through the halls. He showed me where catering was, where the locker room for the females were and where the trucks were at. I followed him and met many other superstars, Kofi and Punk were ones of the first ones that I met. They were pretty nice, considering they were high up and whatnot. I got freaked when I met Big Show, though. He was tall. Yeah, all the others where taller than me, but come on, he's taller than them.

Dusty came to a halt at another door, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. The person that opened the door was Cody. He hugged his dad and let him inside. Dusty nodded towards me and I followed him. Inside were Damien and Ted Dibaise Jr. They nodded at Dusty before Ted realized that I was there.

"Dust, who is she?" He asked with a little smile.

"This, boys, is the new valet for Cena. She's going to be training to be a diva. Louisa, this is Ted, Damien, and my son Cody. Boys, this is Louisa."

I smiled to the boys and waved a little. I didn't like being here for a second. Dusty picked up on my nervousness and turned around to the guys in the locker room.

"I'll be back," He said to the guys.

"Where are you going, dad?"

"I'm going to show here where the ring is."

"I'm tagging along." He said, "Later losers." He said.

"So, how old are you?"

"17," I said shyly.

"That's young." He said. "So what did you do to get here?"

I just shrugged. I didn't want to relive what I had been through. Dusty put his hand on my shoulder as we made our way to the gorilla. Once we were through the curtain I saw Dean and Seth talking to each other. Roman was sitting with I guess was his cousins. John and Randy were in the ring with Sheamus and Wade. I smiled when Dean turned towards me and he and Seth walked over to me. Once we were within arms distant, Dean pulled me into his embrace. I hugged him back and heard Cody sigh.

"How was she?" Dean asked as his hand was still around my waist.

"Good," Dusty said. "See you Wednesday Louisa." He said shaking my hand one last time.

"Nice to meet you Louisa." Cody said with a small smile. Oh yeah he was flirting.

I nodded to the two of them and watched them disappear through the curtain.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Seth asked when my attention was back on them.

"What's happening tonight?" I asked.

"You are going to the ring with John." Dean said with a laugh. "This is where you are going to be introduced and we are going to interfere with the celebration."

"Oh, my, are you serious?" I said pushing Dean away from me. "This isn't going to be a good night."

* * *

-Raw Start time/ 3rd Person POV—

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw," Jerry said.

"We are kicking things off with John Cena!" Michael Cole said.

John's music hit and he walked out with Louisa. She was dressed in black jeans with an old Cenation shirt on that was cut just above her hips. John held the ropes open for her to climb in. Once they both were in he got a microphone.

"As you can see, this lady here is my new assistant. Her name is Louisa. She is going tobe around for a long time. I want you all to celebrate with me. I found her and thought that she would make the perfect assistant to the Cenation. I am a busy man." He paused and gave his title belt to Louisa. "I am so busy that I need someone to do my stuff for me." He handed the microphone over to Louisa.

"How are you all doing tonight here in Atlanta?" There were cheers and boos. "I know none of know who I am. I want each and everyone one of you know who I am." She sent a small smirk to the cameras. "I am here to take care of your NEW WWE Champion, John Cena." She handed the microphone back over to John.

"With Lou by my side I will not lose my title. She will make sure that the Champ stays here." He dropped the mic to more boos than cheers this time. They walked through the curtains.

"Well King, that was interesting. John wants to keep the title."

"Cole, did you see that manager?"

"We need to know more about her."

"What was her name?"

"Louisa,"


	8. Chapter 8

I walked back through the curtain with John by my side. We walked over to the WWE Active set. Matt Striker smiled at me before he turned his attention to John.

"Well, we have The Champ, John Cena."

"Hi guys." He said handing me the title.

"That was some statement out there, don't you think that was putting a bigger target on your back?"

"Naw, You see, people here are just about getting themselves further in the business. I don't want to be that person. I want to be someone that everyone can rely on. I mean-" John was cut off by a spear.

Dean and Seth ran in and began hitting him. I stood by and looked at the guys. I couldn't believe this one little bit. Just as a squeak came out of my mouth Dean and Seth turned their attention to me. I was clutching the title to my chest. I took a step back. Dean had this sick evil look in his eyes. He motioned for Seth to continue the assault on John. Dean took a step towards me. As he stepped towards me, I took a step back until I was up against the wall.

"You have something that I want, Lou." He said brushing his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes. I heard Dean laugh. "I'm going to get that one day." His hand moved from my cheek. I heard him leave. I opened my eyes and went over to John.

"We need help!" I screamed.

Later that night I sat in the locker room with Dean, Seth, and Roman. I was sitting in the locker that was next to Dean. He was un-taping his wrist. I looked over to Seth, he was talking with Roman about what they were doing tonight. I looked back over to Dean and sighed. I leaned my head on the locker room and closed my eyes.

"You ok, Lou?"

"Uh huh." I said.

"What's wrong?" He said leaning over towards me.

"Nothing," I said opening my eyes to look at him. "I'm just tired." I said smiling a little.

"How about we go back to the hotel? You need to get use to all the traveling and workouts."

"You go have fun with them. I'll get there ok." I said standing up and stretching my back out. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." I began walking towards the door and turned around, "I promise I will be fine." I said before taking off out the door.

I walked down the hall until I found John's locker room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. It didn't take that long for him to make it to door. He opened it and smiled letting me in. Inside the room was Nikki Bella. I mentally rolled my eyes. She was ok, but I didn't like her. She just gave off this vibe that didn't seem pleasing to me.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked.

"Not at all sweetie." John said at the same time that Nikki said "Yes." I just looked at them both before rolling my eyes.

"I'll just go ask Randy." I whispered before I walked out the door.

I found him walking down the hall with his suitcase in tow. I smiled at him before I hugged him.

"How was your night, Lou?"

"Great. I had so much fun."

"That's good."

"Look, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Are you going to the hotel?"

"Yup, want a ride?"

I just nodded. Randy smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. He led me out of the hallway back to the locker room. I had to get the bag that I had brought. Once I had that I walked out the room and back in the embrace of Randy. He led me outside and to his rental. I hopped in the front seat as he put our stuff in the back. He came over to the side where I was and leaned against the car. I just leaned my head against the open car door.

"We will head out when the two idiots get out here." Randy said patting the back of my head. "Speaking of, there's one of them now."

I looked up and noticed that it was Cody. I think that's his name. He had his suitcase with him and was on the phone. I just shook my head. I should have just stayed with Dean and the rest of the members of the Shield.

"Get off the damn phone, Rhodes!" Randy screamed. I stifled a laugh when Cody just gave him an annoyed look.

"Shut the fuck up, Randal." Cody said.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Yes, Now shut the fucking hell up, I have a headache." He said rubbing his eyebrows.

"Will you please not use that language? There is a lady present." A new voice said from behind them. I looked further behind them and noticed that it was Ted. I smiled to him and gave him a little wave. "Hello Lou."

"Hi Teddy."

"Oh god," Randy said rolling his eyes. "He's married Lou, besides what would Dean say about it?"

"What?" My head snapped to Randy. Both Cody and I said the same thing at the same time.

"What. Would. Dean. Say." He said really slowly.

"What does it matter, its not like we are together." I said looking down at the ground. I was starting to get a headache.

"You two are ALWAYS together, might as well be together." He said going around to the other side of the car.

"Asshole, I'm not with him now."

"Valid point, Randal." Cody said.

"Let's just go before we get into a fight."

I turned around and shut the door. I buckled up and placed my head on the window. Ted was talking to Randy. Cody sat behind me rubbing my shoulders. It felt good so I didn't stop him. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with the bright light glaring in my eyes. I put up arm over my eyes trying to shield the light that was coming through. I froze when I realized that I was in a bed and I wasn't alone. I tried to remember what happened, but the only thing that came to me was that I had fallen asleep in the car with Randy. Wait a minute. Cody was there too. He had helped me get to sleep. I slowly moved my arm away from my eyes and looked down at myself. I didn't have my clothes on. I sat up so fast that the person beside me jumped up.

"Damn, you scared the shit out of me."

"What happened?" I asked looking down at my lap with the sheet covering myself.

"You don't remember?" He asked brushing the back of his hand over my cheek.

"No," I whispered moving away from his hand.

"Well, damn." He got up and slid his boxers back on and went to the bathroom.

I took that as a sign to get dressed. I got up and put my underwear and bra on. I found a shirt and my pants. I was pulling the shirt on over my head when the bathroom door opened. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the man in the doorway.

"Can you please tell me what happened, Cody?"

-Dean's Room—

Lou wasn't answering her door. I had tried at least twenty times that morning. Roman had went last night to check on her, but she didn't answer either. Something had to have been wrong. I got my phone out and dialed Cena's number. Maybe she was with him.

"Hello?" He asked a little out of breath.

"Have you seen Lou?"

"Last night, she came by the locker room but quickly turned around and left."

"Damnit." I tossed my pillow across the room.

"What's wrong?" He sounded concern.

"She's not answering her door." I stood up and started pacing the room. I just knew she was hurting somewhere.

"Did you call her?"

"Not yet."

"Well, do it and call me and let me know what she says."

I hung up the phone and dialed Lou's number. She didn't answer the first two times that I called. She picked up the third time and on the second ring.

"Hi," She sounded small.

"Lou, baby, are you ok?"

"No," She whispered with a sniffle.

"Where are you?" I stopped pacing and stared at my door.

"Walking,"

"Walking where, baby?"

"The hall."

I walked to my door and opened it. I looked out the door and down the hall. She wasn't there so I looked the other way. At the end of the hall, Lou was there walking as slow as she could. I hung up the phone and left the room. I jogged quickly towards her and wrapped her in my arms. She tensed up on me. I pushed her down the hall to my room. Once I got her inside I texted the guys and told them to come to my room. Lou sat down in the chair that was closest to her.

"Baby, tell me what happened." I said leaning in front of her putting my hand on her leg.

"Please don't make me," She had tears in her eyes as she looked me in the eyes.

"You are going to have to say something, you have been hurt. Who did this to you?"

She shook her head just as there was a knock on the door. I patted her on the leg before I got up and answered the door. Seth and Roman were standing on the other side. I moved out of the way and let them inside the room. They walked in and stopped just short of Lou. She had tears rolling down her face again. I walked pass them and sat on the arm of the chair and put my arm around her. I rubbed her arm trying to make her feel better.

"Lou," Seth said stepping closer to her.

"What happened sweetie?" Roman asked finishing for Seth.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said bringing her feet up on the chair.

"Ok, now I know something is wrong, so spill." I said.

"I kind of slept with Cody last night."

Everything around me stopped. That piece of shit. Wait she slept with him. Does that mean that she wanted to? Please dear god don't tell me that that fucker slept with her without her permission. I will slice his fucking throat if he did.

"Did you want to?" Seth asked sitting in the chair in front of her.

She shook her head. I stopped rubbing her arm and squeezed. Everything was going to explode around me. My grip around her arm was getting tighter and tighter. She began to flinch. She tried to get away from me.

"Dean, stop." Roman said snapping me out of my own world.

"Sorry, Lou." I said. To her and leaned down and kissed her on top of the head.

"Ok, what happened?" Roman said looking back to Lou.

"I was asleep when Cody took me up to his room." She looked down at her legs before she let out a sigh then moved her legs back down to the floor. "I only remember waking up and being in his bed without any clothes on." More tears went down her face.

"Where is that fucker?" I said standing up.

"What did Cody say, hun?" Seth asked.

"He said that he was going to take me to my room but I wanted to go to his. I asked him to stay with me. He said that he kissed me and I kissed him back. I wanted it just as much as he did. The only problem is, I don't remember any of it." She shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"Again I ask, where is that fucker?"

"Please just leave it alone. This is just another thing in my life that I am going to have to roll off of me. I've been though a lot of things and this is just another thing to that list."

"You should have to." Seth said.

"You do know that it is considered rape, right?" Roman said.

"I do," She whispered.

"Then do something about it, Lou." I said standing up and began pacing again.

"I have talked to Cody," She looked at me. "We have agreed to not bring it up and move on from this. He already feels bad for last night."

"He played you, Lou. Don't you see that?" I yelled at her.

"He apologized, Dean," She stood up and got in my face. "You have no control over what I do. I don't belong to you."

"Want to make a bet?" I asked through my teeth.

She slapped me. She fucking slapped me. She walked to the door and went out. On her way out she slammed the door. I turned and looked at the two in the room. They both were trying to hold in their laughter.

"You are going to have a run for your money." Roman said.

"Shut up, both of you." I said moving out of the room and trying to find Lou.


	10. Chapter 10

Two Weeks Later:

Things haven't been that great with Dean and I. Actually, we haven't spoken to each other since that night in his hotel room. I have been in Tampa on my off days training with Paige and Summer. They are both lovely girls, but it's just not the same as training with the guys. Today I am meeting Paige in at Full Sail University at the NXT arena to train some more. I looked down at my phone and noticed that I was running late. I ran just a little more down the hall, until I collided with Cody. He reached his hand out and stopped me from falling onto my ass.

"Sorry," I murmured not looking at him.

"Don't be sugar. I'm glad I ran into you." He smiled lightly at me.

"I think I ran into you." I said seriously.

"True," He chuckled. "Will you please look at me?"

I looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

"Cody, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Look, I honestly don't know what happened to you two weeks ago. I just want you to know that I want do anything to hurt you."

"You have no clue what I have been through and you want to go out with me?"

"I want to get to know you better, honey." He said taking a piece of my hair in between his fingers and putting it behind my ear.

"I am damaged and you should have better." I said before I stepped around him and began walking down the hall.

"Will you please go out with me?" He asked walking beside me.

"No, Cody. No I want."

"Does this have anything to do with Dean Ambrose?"

I stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at Cody in the eyes and asked, "What? Why would you ask something like that?"

"You two are really close." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just fyi, I haven't even talked to Dean since that night I want to forget." I said before I walked away from him again.

I made it to the locker room and went in. I changed into a sports bra and some spandex pants. I sat down and put on my wrestling boots and knee pads. I put on my elbow pads before I pulled my tank top on. I walked out the room and began my journey to the ring. I walked down the ramp only 2 minutes later and climbed in and began my stretches. I sat down on the mat and stretched my legs out. Just as I started stretching my arms Paige came out with her arm in a sling. I hopped up and out of the ring and walked up to her.

"Oh, my. What happened to you?"

"Summer botched a summer sault last night."

"How long does your arm have to be in that sling?"

"Two weeks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I should be alright."

"Does it hurt too badly?"

"Not that bad."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, but you need to practice more in that ring. Since I can't help you, why not let Cody help."

I rolled my eyes. Paige had no clue what was going on. I didn't want her knowing all my business anyways. I nodded my head and followed her backstage until we found Cody leaning up against a wall talking to Dusty. We both stopped just far enough for the two guys to see us.

"Paige, I hear you are out for two weeks. Is that correct?" Dusty asked.

"Yes Sir, just a little bump. No big deal." She shrugged.

"Good to hear. What can I do for you two ladies?"

"We were hoping to borrow Cody for about two hours."

"Sure," He shrugged his shoulders and nodded to his father before he walked up to us. "So, you need someone to spar with?"

"Yeah, Paige is hurt. I don't want her to hurt herself anymore. Could you please help me out?"

"I already agreed to it, but could you do me a favor in return?"

"I have no other choice." I shrugged.

"I'm glad you see it that way." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"What is your favor?"

"Go out with me." He smiled his goofy little smile.

"Fine, I have no choice." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and went back to the ring to get started. Not that long after I got there Cody showed up dressed in his ring gear. He did have a nice body but something was telling me to not go out with Cody.

* * *

-One Week Later-

Cody had taken me out like he said. I thought it was going to be long and uneventful, but it wasn't. I actually had a great time. We went to dinner and then a movie in the park. Afterwards he walked me back to my hotel room and kissed my cheek when he left. Since that night over a week ago, we have gone out every day. Just getting to know each other, he was sweet and caring. There was a knock on the door this morning. Seeing how I didn't expect anybody, I had a feeling that it was Cody though. I walked to the door and opened it. Sure enough Cody was standing on the other side with two cups of coffee.

"Morning angel." He said kissing my cheek while handing me a cup.

"Morning Codes."

"So are you up for heading to the gym this morning or do you want to do something else?"

"I want breakfast first." I said sitting down on the sofa. Cody joined me and put his arm around my shoulder. I settled into his embrace just a little.

"Breakfast it is, love." He kissed me on the top of the head.

"Cody," I whispered before looking up at him.

He turned his head towards me and I placed a short kiss on his lips. I pulled away from him only to have him lean forward to kiss me. This slowly became a make-out session. Cody's lips went down my jaw and found the sweet spot on my neck. I let out a soft moan which made him chuckle slightly. His mustache tickled me just a little bit. I bit down on my lip to stop another moan from escaping. He pulled me to sit on top of him, his lips never leaving my neck. I felt him bite and suck. His hands went to my hips where he began to rub small circles around them. Just as his hands went up my shirt and were placed on my boobs the knock made us both jump. I smiled lightly at him and pushed myself up to the answer the door.

"Can we talk?"

_Shit!_ "I don't have anything to say to you." I stayed where I was. Not letting him in or see into my room. "You should leave." I tried to close the door but was stopped by his foot.

"I have something important to talk to you about."

"Does this have to do with my job?"

"Nope," He shook his head.

"My father?"

"Nope," Again, he shook his head.

"Then we have nothing to talk about. Goodbye Dean." This time I shut the door in his face and went back over to Cody. I sat back on his lap and looked him square in the eyes. "Now, where were we?" I kissed him with full force making him moan in return.

-Dean' POV—

"Mother Fucker!" I said under my breath. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text. _This is fucking important. I fucking love you! ~Moxley4Life~_

* * *

**_A.N: Well I hope you all like this little plot twist that I have created. I would like to thank to two following people:_**

**_Sonib89: This will be answered later. Thanks for reviewing and supporting!_**

**_foldintothenight: How did you know what I was thinking? We are on the same page right now that it aint even funny. Thanks girl, for the review and the support. _**


	11. Chapter 11

-Lou's POV-

I woke up next to Cody at around 7 in the morning. I smiled lightly to myself. Everything was working out for the best. I was happy with Cody and my training was going great. I had to set up a time with Seth to go to gym tomorrow, but other than that everything was just great. I rolled over and took my phone off the nightstand. I opened it up and noticed that I had a text message. I looked back behind me and noticed the small smile on Cody's face. I lightly slipped out of his embrace and took my phone with me to the bathroom. I opened up the message. My knees gave out on me, I had to sit on the ground. I didn't know what all this meant. I hit reply,

_What does that even mean? ~Lou C.~_

I waited for about five minutes but got no answer, so I stood up the best I could and looked at myself in the mirror. I dialed John's number and waited for him to answer. I wanted to know what all he thought about this whole situation. He answered a bit out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah, just at the gym with Randy. Is there something that you need, Lou?"

"It's kinda personal, do you mind?"

"Not at all, have you and Dean got together?"

"What? No, Why would you ask that?"

"Since that first night at the house, Lou. You two are stuck to each other at the hip."

"I'm not with Dean,"

"Ok, then who is it. Please don't tell me it's Cody." My ears perked up just a little at that admission. "Anybody but him. Hell tell me that you are with Ryback or even Damien."

"What's wrong with Cody?" I asked glancing at the bathroom door that was shut.

"He always gets what he wants. He doesn't care who he hurts in the process. If he wants you now there isn't a guarantee that he will want you next week. He runs through girls like he does his wrestling attire. It's pretty disgusting."

"John," I opened the door and walked out and sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at the peaceful Cody laying on the bed. What all John was telling me was really hard to take in.

"Oh God! Lou." He sighed. "Get out while you still can."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Have you talked to Dean?"

"About that, I got a text message from him last night."

"Ok, don't you two text each other all the time?"

"Not recently, I have been with Cody and not Dean."

"Ok, honey, what did this message say."

"He said, I love you."

"Oh baby, He meant it. He doesn't like showing his emotions all that well and when he says something he means it."

"I don't know what to do." I sighed and turned away from the bed. I didn't want to look at Cody when I was thinking about Dean.

"All you can do is listen to your heart. Do what you think is best."

"I will, thank you, John. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Lou."

With that we hung up the phone. I sighed heavily before I set back in the seat. Everything was just peachy with my life. I jumped lightly when I felt two arms around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Cody standing there with a small smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me ever so softly on the lips.

"Who loves you?" He smiled just a little but it refused to meet his eyes.

"It's nobody."

"Who is it?" He asked again. This time the smile that was on his face disappeared. He spun me around and made me look him in the eyes. His grip on my shoulders tightened. "I asked you a question."

"You are hurting me." I whispered as tears started to come down my face.

"Tell me who else loves you!" He demanded.

"Please stop hurting me." I asked.

"I want answers!" He gripped my shoulders even more.

I felt my shoulder start to crack. I refuse to let another person get to me like my step dad had. I jerked away from Cody and moved my hands up to his arms and pushed as hard as I could. Once his hands were off of me I kicked him hard in the gut. He stumbled backwards with his hands on his stomach. He was seething. I was angry. I stared at him now standing over him.

"I refuse to let this happen a second time." I said more to myself than anyone else. "This," I gestured towards the two of us, "is over." I moved away from him and went out the door. I ran right into the man who I wanted to talk to. "I am so glad to see you." I pulled him into me. I hugged him as tightly to me as I could. I didn't want him to leave. "Tell me again."

"Lou," He pushed me away from himself. "I love you." He leaned down and captured my lips to his. After a few moments I pulled back and looked him directly in his eyes. "I have loved you since the first time I saw you." He pushed some of my hair away from my face. His eyes went to my shoulders. "Why are your shoulders red?" His hands lightly glided across them and I winced just a bit.

"It will be ok." I said putting my hand on his face making him look at me.

"No, Lou, it's not. With everything that you have been through already. Who did this to you?"

"Cody," I whispered. I saw his eyes get big before his anger got to him.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like this one. Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**Sonib89: Looks like you were right! Cody wasn't all that good, but what else does he have in store for Lou? There is more to come from Cody, he's not done just yet.**

**foldintothenight: Well I think that Dean's got his point across, Don't you?**


	12. Chapter 12

I tried to drag Dean down the hall to get away from Cody. He knew what room Cody was in and the look in his eyes said that he wanted to hurt him. Once we were inside his room I called Roman. He picked up after the third ring.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help with Dean."

"So you two are talking again. That's good." He laughed just a little into the phone.

"Ro, this is serious get your ass to his room now." I said before hanging up.

I turned my attention back to Dean. His fist were clenched tightly. His knuckles were turning white from the pressure. He was muttering about something that I couldn't catch. His eyes told the whole story though. Every time he would glance up at me there was anger and rage in them, not towards me, but towards Cody. Cody had hurt me and Dean didn't like it at all. I stayed where I was by the door and watched this man go crazy right before my eyes. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. Ro and Seth stood just outside. I let them both in. They took notice of how Dean was acting and turned towards me for answers.

"What happened to Dean?" Roman asked.

"The reason why we haven't been talking." I said glancing at Dean. I frowned at him muttering again. It didn't suit him at all. I moved pass the boys and stood just in the path Dean was taking. He stopped for a moment before he turned his attention to the guys behind me. "They are here to help."

"There's nothing to help with, Lou." He said trying to contain his anger.

"Dean," I reached for his hand. He pulled back just a bit. I dropped my hand and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Lou, you don't have anything to be sorry for. HE DOES, DAMNIT!" He yelled. I flinched just a little.

"Calm down man." Seth said.

"Don't tell me to be calm, Rollins." He said through clench teeth.

"Tell us what is going on. We can help." Roman added.

"There's nothing to help with, Ro." Dean said taking a glance at Roman before he turned his head back to me.

"If Lou calls me and says she's needs help with you, then there is." Roman said taking a step towards me. He put his arm around my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Who has to be sorry?" Seth asked.

"Nobody!" Dean yelled.

"Cody." I whispered. Seth and Roman looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Damnit Lou!" Dean yelled again. "I can handle this shit."

"I don't want you losing your job, Dean. He's nothing."

"But he was." Dean said walking up to me slowly.

"Not anymore." I whispered looking back down at my feet.

"Not the point." He said touching my face. He put his hand under my chin making me look in his eyes. "I'm going to kill him."

"Please, don't." I whispered as tears came to my eyes.

"You still care for him." He dropped his hand from my face and turned around from me.

"I don't."

"Go." He whispered.

"Don't do anything that you are going to regret, Ambrose." Roman said a little pointed.

"I said go. All of you." He said before he stormed into the bathroom. I turned my attention back to the guys that were still there.

"He will be ok, Lou. Let him cool down a little." Seth said with a half smile.

"He's going to do something stupid." I said as we walked out of the room and down the hall to Seth's room. This was going to be a really crazy morning if not a long day.

* * *

"LET HIM GO!" I screamed at the two men.

"Let them go at it, Lou." Seth said from where he stood with Roman and Randy.

"Are you all crazy?" I asked looking around at the group that has assembled out in the hallway.

"Pretty much." Punk said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"This isn't necessary at all." I pushed myself in between the two guys. They still held onto each other and glared at each other. I put my hand on each of their chest and tried my best to push them away from each other. It didn't help any but at least I was trying. "Get ahold of yourselves. Dean, please." I said looking at him, pleading with him.

"I want you to go behind that door and wait for me to come and get you. You don't need to see what I am going to do to this mustache fool."

"Baby, please come with me." I said, trying to get his attention.

"Baby? So now you're fucking him?" Cody asked with so much hatred in his voice and eyes I never thought I would ever see.

Dean punched Cody so hard that he fell to the floor. I moved out of the way and watched as Dean climbed on top of Cody and grabbed his shirt. He pulled Cody closer to him and stared at him directly into his face.

"Don't ever look at her or speak of her or to her. Otherwise you will have me to answer to." He said before he pushed him down to the ground and turned to me. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders and walked me down the hallway until we came across The Shield's locker room. He walked in with me and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok." I said pushing some of his hair out of his face.

"No, baby. Its not, you don't need to see anymore violence. I will not allow anything to be said about you either." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead ever so lightly. "I love you too much to let you get hurt again." he held me close as my mind wondered to places that they shouldn't wonder too.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since that incident in the hallway with Cody and Dean. I elected to stay by myself than be with Dean. I had been hurt by Cody and that was enough to stop me from being with anybody else and that included Dean. Currently I was in my room at the hotel. There was one thing that if I had my own room the guys had to agree on with was that I was in the middle of them. Ro was on one side Seth on the other and Dean across the hall. They all had their ears opened in case I needed anything. As I was in my own little world on my laptop my phone decided to ring. I picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Don't you ever look at the caller id?"

"Nope." I said with a laugh as I shut my computer up.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Who's all going?" I asked standing up and looking in the mirror fixing my hair.

"The usual."

"So you and the two goons?"

"That's the usual, Lou."

"I'll be waiting outside the door for you." I said hanging up and walked out the door.

Sure enough outside the door, the guys were waiting. Ro and Seth were standing against the wall next to my door while Dean was still in his room. I went over and hugged the guys. As I pulled away from Roman, Dean walked out of his room. He smiled ever so lightly at me. I smiled back at him. We all started down the hall to the elevator. With me and Roman hanging back a little.

"You know you should really look at the caller id before answering your phone, Lou." He said nudging me just a little.

"It's an old habit I have."

"You should talk to him." He whispered to me.

"He doesn't want to talk to me." I whispered back.

We got to the elevator and got in. Roman nudged me forward. Seth took the spot I had making me stand next to Dean. I looked over my shoulder and stared at the two now behind me. Seth stuck his tongue out at me. I turned back forward and looked at a spot on the floor. Dean decided to put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I want to talk to you, baby." He whispered in my ear. This caused me to turn a shade of red. I just nodded my head.

When the elevator came to stop we all got out. Dean and I hung back. He pulled me down a hallway. Once he was sure there was nobody there he pushed me up against the wall. He put a hand on either side of my head boxing me in.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked with his face just inches from mine.

"No,"

"Good."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was the most breathtaking kiss ever. After just a few minutes I pushed him away from me. He looked at me with confused eyes. I just shook my head at him before I moved one of his hands from the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"I made a mistake with Cody. I'm entitled to that being only 16 but I don't want to screw this up."

"There's no screwing this up, baby." He put his hand under my chin making me look at him. "I'm the screw up, not you. You were just in a very fucked up situation. I'm not going to let that situation happen any more." He leaned down a kissed me again.

"I don't want anything to mess what we have up, though." I moved away from him only to have him pull me back towards him.

"We'll go slow then." He pushed some of my hair out of my face. "Let's go eat then head to the gym to train." He pulled me along with him to the restaurant that Roman and Seth had went to. "It's only a matter of time before your pretty ass is in the ring with me." He said just as we got to the door.

"I can't wait." I said more to myself than him.

* * *

I stood in the gorilla position with John. We were waiting on his cue so we could go out there and start my new storyline with the Shield. I had on my blue jeans and a multi color tank top. John put my hand through his arm and we walked out when his music hit. I was all smiles and everything. We got to the ring and John picked up his mic.

"As you all know, I have a match later on this afternoon. I just wanted to say a few words to Ryback before that. You see, Lou here came up with an idea. Ryback you want a match with me. How about we have a number 1 contenders match. I mean, let's make this interesting, How about Ryback and Mark Henry got at it again just to see who gets their title match with me." He smirked at the camera as the crowd booed and cheered. He held the mic up to his lips to speak again only to be interrupted.

Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta

Shield...

John dropped the mic and pushed me behind him. I stood behind him holding on to his shirt. Roman, Seth, and Dean walked down the stairs. They jumped over the barricade and surrounded the ring. They hopped on the apron and waited for their cue. I kneeled down and delivered a low blow to John. He went down on his knees and I backed up and sat on the middle rope and watched as the guys got in the ring and demolished John. I pretended to look at my nails as the guys did their work. I got off the rope and put my hand in the middle along with the other three. I smirked into the camera as Roman yelled.

"Believe In The Shield!"


	14. Chapter 14

Tonight was the Payback pay-pre-view. I was going to be going down to the ring with Dean. Over the past couple of days I had been training with Randy and John. I hadn't been around the guys all that much. I had been to the gym and in ring with both of them. They both taught me a couple of things that the guys hadn't shown me yet.

_Flashback_

_"Lou, I want to show you a few things." John said._

_"Oh Mr. 4 moves can show me a thing or two?" _

_"Must you Lou?" Randy asked laughing._

_"You're no better your self Mr. 3 moves from hell!" _

_"LOU!" They both screamed._

_"Ok, Ok. I'll quit. Show me what you want to show me. I'm all yours."_

_"Good, now get your young ass in that ring." John said nudging me towards the ring._

_I got in the ring and did the warm ups that I had came up with. After ten minutes they proceeded to tell me things to do inside the ring. I jumped up onto the top turnbuckle and jumped off landing on my feet in the middle of the ring. I turned around and looked at the two outside the ring. They both had their mouths open just a little bit causing me to giggle._

_"Didn't think I was that good, dud you?" _

_"You have been learning a lot with the Shield I see." John was the first to speak._

_"Just a thing or two." I shrugged._

_"Ok, I'm going to show you have to do a proper head lock." Randy said getting in the ring with me. "Now, put your hands together around my neck. Lock your fingers together and push up under my chin. Use your bicep for pressure on the side of the head." He instructed. I did as I was told. "Good." He tapped on my arm three times. I let him go and looked at him. "You are a really fast learner."_

_"She's going to kick someone's ass in that ring when Vince okays it." John said while Randy nodded. _

_"What other moves do you know. Do you have a submission yet?" Randy asked._

_I nodded my head. "Wanna see?" He looked a little terrified, but nodded his head. I put my foot in the back of his right knee making him go down to one knee. I turned around and put my foot back on the back of his knee. I leaned backwards and put my hands on his chin and pulled. He started yelling in pain just a little before he tapped out. I let go of him and helped him up. "So, what did you think?" I asked looking over at John, who again, had his mouth hung open._

_"That was great, what else do you have?" He asked and Randy looked horrified. _

_"I have one that Seth taught me, wanna see that one?" _

_They both nodded but Randy exited the ring. I smirked at them before I walked over to the other side of the ring and climbed back up the top rope and took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I jumped off the top and did a full 180 cartwheel and landed on my side like I was suppose to. I got up on my knees gripping my side and looked at them. _

_"You are going to be hell inside that ring." Randy said with a smile._

_End Flashback_

I smiled as I remembered that day at the gym. I have never seen anyone so proud of me before. It made me feel loved. I looked up when the door opened and Dean and Ro walked in. I smiled at them continuing to tape up my wrist. Vince had okeyed me to compete as long as I signed a waver. I had signed it and was now in the process of getting ready for the match. It was only a Diva's royal rumble at the post show, but it was a match nonetheless. Dean had retained his title and so had Seth and Ro. I was proud of my boys. Beside John they were the only ones that retained tonight. Dean sat down beside me with his hand on my bare knee.

"So you up for the post show?" Ro asked with a little smirk.

"At least I get to compete, its all going to come back to bite the ladies in the ass though. They have no clued what this 16 year old is capable of." I said standing up. I had on my black boots with a pair of black shorts and a black shield shirt. I had my hair braided to the side with streaks of black against my bright red hair. I got up and went to the door and turned around to the guys. "Wish me luck out there, everyone knows the younger they are the harder they fall." I said laughing walking out of the door.

I ended up as one of the last one to be in the ring. I looked behind me with a little smirk on my face, Natalya was the only other female in the ring with me. I walked around her staring at her. This was going to be one hell of a fight. I just shrugged at her when she looked at me all confused. She walked to the middle of the ring and stuck out her hand. I looked at it then looked at her hand with an evil smirk on my face. I grabbed her hand then tweaked it behind her back. She jumped and down before I let her go. She back up to the rope and I charged at her and made her go over the top rope. The bell rung and I was declared the victor.

"Here is your winner and NEW #1 contenders, LOUANN!"

When I got to the back the boys engulfed me into a group hug. I was picked up and carried on Ro's shoulders. I was giggling the entire time. Tonight was one of the greatest nights in my life so far, considering how my life had been I would say that being here was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I can honestly say, I love my new family.


	15. Chapter 15

Five Years later (Age 21)

Today was the day that everyone knew was coming. It was my wedding day. A little over two years ago Dean proposed to me at one of Roman's Family Reunion. It was actually pretty funny the way that he did it.

_About two years ago..._

_"Ro, why do I have to be at YOUR family reunion?" I whined to the guys as I sat in the back of the car with Dean._

_"Come on, it's going to be fun." Seth said from the passenger seat._

_"But," _

_"Shhhhh, it's going to epic." Dean said brushing his lips on the top of my head. _

_"Besides, the twins are going to be there." Ro said looking in the rear-view mirror and smirking at me. _

_"Just great. Pick on Lou some more. Is Mi-mi going to be there?"_

_"Naomi is coming as well. Its going to be fun. Trust me. You wont regret being here tonight." _

_We arrived to the party and all gathered around the backyard. Everyone was there. Every member of the Samoan clan was there. Dwayne and his daughter was talking to Jimmy and his daughter. Naomi was talking to Kaitlyn. I decided to move away from the guys to go talk to the girls, while the boys went to talk to his mother and brother. _

_"Hey girls."_

_"Haven't seen you in a while Lou." Naomi said hugging me._

_"I know, but I can finally rejoin you all on the road."_

_"That's good. How's your ankle doing?" Kaitlyn asked._

_I looked down at my right ankle. It was freshly out of a cast. I smiled at the memory of when I had it broken. I looked back up to the girls and shrugged my shoulders with a smile. _

_"It's doing good."_

_"She refused to have surgery." Dean said coming up behind me. _

_"Why would you do that?" Kaitlyn asked. _

_"I can walk on my own. I don't need or want to have some doctor poking around in my heel." I said giving Dean the death stare._

_"You still should have had it, baby." He said kissing my hand with a smile._

_"You two are so cute." Naomi said. "But, I agree with Dean." _

_"Since everyone wants me to have surgery, why don't you all risk never walking again." I turned around and moved out of the embrace of Dean. "Someone should call Edge and ask him how he felt when he was told he might never walk again." I walked away from the three of them and sat down beside Jimmy's little girl at the table outside. _

_"Hey sweetie." I said._

_"Hey Lou. You know you are my favorite Diva." _

_"Awe, I thought everyone would have forgotten me by now." I said with a small chuckle._

_"Nope. I like you more than my step-mom." She said glancing over at Naomi._

_"I bet that makes her feel bad."_

_"Why? I like Uncle Jey more than daddy."_

_I smiled at that. Jey walked over with Jimmy and sat down in front of us. _

_"I heard something very interesting, Jimmy."_

_"What's that." He asked taking a sip of his water._

_"Your daughter likes your brother a lot more than her very own father." I said leaning back in the seat I was in._

_Jimmy spit out his water while the rest of us laughed. _

_"I'm leaving before you get me in trouble." _

_"I will not." I screamed as I watched her leave. "Anyways," I said turning back to the twins that was now on either side of me. _

_"Oh Lord, No." I tried to get up only to have them get closer to me and squeeze me into a big bear hug. I tried to get out of it only to have Dwayne to come up behind us and give me a knuckle sandwich. Soon after that Roman and Seth came over laughing at the four of us. I finally got free of them and turned to Ro and Seth. "I hate you two, and the three of you." I said getting up. I turned around and was floored by what was before me. "What are you doing?" _

_"Louisa, I love you more than you ever know. I have said this over and over again. I never wanted to be tied down to anyone but with you its different. I want you now and when the first day that I saw you. I feel in love with you and now I am more in love with you. I want to be with you from here on out. There's nobody else out there for me. Will you marry me?" He asked holding one of my hands and pulled out a beautiful ring. It was a gorgeous princess cut with three stones, one was bigger and the other two on each side was just a little bit smaller. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. _

_"Yes," I whispered. _

_Dean jumped up and wrapped his arms around my neck while everyone began clapping and shouting. I hugged Dean back and smiled a really big smile. My life couldn't get any better than this._

I looked down at my finger while standing in front of the mirror in my wedding gown. I smiled at the memory. I looked back up and placed my hand on my stomach. After the wedding I was going to tell Dean that we were going to be inviting a new member of this family in just about 7 months. A tear slid out of my eyes when I though about the babies that I was carrying at the moment. It was all just perfect. I wiped my face when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Seth asked as he and Roman walked into the room.

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" Roman asked standing behind me.

"No, everything is just perfect." I said rubbing my stomach just a little bit.

"Oh gosh, Ro, we gonna be uncles!" Seth screamed.

"Shut up!" I said blushing.

"How far are you, Lou?"

"2 months." I smiled lightly.

"How did you keep it a secret this long?" Seth asked.

"It's been hard, but I just found out a week ago."

"Well congrats baby girl." Ro said hugging me around the shoulders.

"It's time, Lou. John and Randy are waiting." Seth said hugging me when Roman let me go.

"Let's go. I need to see Dean." I said laughing just a little.

I walked out to the hall to the awaiting fathers. Both Randy and John were walking me down the aisle. Seth and Roman were the groomsmen while I had Kaitlyn and AJ as my bridesmaids. It wasn't going to be a big wedding but it wasn't that small either. Once the doors opened to the church and the music started the wedding began. Randy's little girl went out first, then Ted's son. Next was, Kaitlyn and Seth followed by Roman and AJ. The wedding march started and Randy and John looped my arms with theirs before we began our descent down the aisle to my awaiting soon-to-be husband. I smiled when I locked eyes with Dean. That is all I remember. I don't remember being given away by Randy and John. I don't even recall repeating our vows. All I remember is kissing Dean and being pronounced as Mrs. Dean Ambrose.

We were sitting in the back of the limo on the way to reception hall when I knew it was time to tell him the news. I smiled over at him and kissed him firmly on the lips. He smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, baby." He said.

"Baby, I need to ask you a question." I said whispering into is kiss.

"What's wrong?" He said pulling back and looking into my eyes.

"How do you feel about kids?"

"I want them someday, why?" I looked down at my dress. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, all I could do was nod my head as tears started to form. "Baby," He put his hand under my chin making me look at him. "I love you and there is nothing that will change that. I'm extremely happy that we are having a baby." He said kissing me again. I pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Babies." I said with a small smile.

"Twins?" He asked shocked. I just nodded my head again. "Oh baby." He threw his arms around my neck and kissed my neck. "That makes me so happy. I'm going to be a daddy."

"It's a start to a new family." I said.

* * *

**A.N: Thanks to everyone that have read this and reviewed this. I'm sad to see this end but it had to end somewhere. I hope you all loved this just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
